Irene Smirnoff
Irene Smirnoff (アイリーン スミノフ, Airīn Suminofu) is a High Class Magician of Magnostadt and the Magnostadt Academy. She teaches the Zemi: Rukh's Properties and Alterations. Appearance Irene is a young woman with long light colored hair tied into a ponytail, that extends past her shoulders. She wears a dark colored robe with a white V collar and three metal on it, a white belt, and sorceror hat with a metal accessory. She also wears a monocule and carries a wand. Personality Irene hates lucky people. History Nothing about Irene's history was explained. Plot Magnostadt Arc Irene is with Matal Mogamett when he breaks up a fight between Titus and Aladdin. When Mogamett is done complimenting Aladdin, she informs Aladdin and Titus that they will be fighting in a real battle exam the next day and also explains why they will need to do it. The next day, she tells them that they will fight each other until the signal to end the match is given. Then, she begins the match and watches until Mogamett stops it. The next day, Aladdin asks her about the 5th Level Authorization District, she tells him that she can't say anything about it until after he takes the Ideology Reformation Course. The next day, when Mogamett gives the students the Ideology Reformation Course, she is with him. After the course, Irene introduces herself to Aladdin as the teacher of the Rukh's Properties and Alteration class. When Aladdin tries to greet her, she hits his hand away and says that she doesn't like him, because of his luck. She brings Aladdin into the class and explains about Black Rukh to the class. She shows that they can create a Djinn with it. She asks Aladdin about what he knows, and Aladdin asks if Magnostadt has connections to a certain organization. She feigns ignorance and then dismisses the class. Days later, Irene calms down the Magicians after Mogamett tells them that Magnostadt is going to war against the Reim Empire. She tells them that they have stored a lot of power in order to defeat the arrogant Goi kings. She later attends the meeting of Mogamett telling everyone why they have to win. War Arc When the war begins, she fights with the other High Class Magicians against Reim's Army. Abilities Irene's Wand.png|Wand Irene's Black Rukh.png|Black Rukh Sharrar Merra.png|Sharrar Merra Magic Irene is a Magician who is proficient in using both White and Black Rukh. Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Wand Irene's wand is long, and on the top it looks like a pearl with upside-down wings. Black Rukh Irene is proficient in using Black Rukh. She can create life with it. Water Magic Sharrar Merra (Acid Rain) : Irene accumulates clouds and causes it to rain acid, which melts anything that it comes in contact with. Battles/Events Relationships Matal Mogamett Irene holds deep admiration for Matal Mogamett. Irene wishes that she'd get the chance to sit down and drink tea alone with him, as Aladdin did. Trivia *Irene's family name, Smirnoff, could be in reference to the Russian vodka brand, Smirnoff. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Black Rukh